The Deep End of Harmony (ch. 1 & 2)
by Anastasia Lenox
Summary: Here it is, people! The much awaited sequel to the Deep End of Harmony! This story is about Charity and Miguel and the tragedy that awaits them in the future. Uh-oh! What do you think Kay has done this time? There's only one way to find out....


The Deep End of Harmony  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a small little suburban town called Harmony. Nothing exceedingly criminal happened there. Robberies, kidnapping, nothing of the sort. The Harmony townsfolk's were too down-to-earth and too much of a harmonic family to ever do anything like that.  
  
Two of Harmony's residents, Charity Standish and Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald had just gotten married. It was a happy celebration. Their friends and family threw them a great fiesta of events especially for them. After the blissful honeymoon (a cruise in the Bahamas), they settled into married life quite naturally.  
  
Charity helped Miguel build their home on the little island just off the coast of Harmony. They put so much tender loving care into their hard work that there little home would possibly be the coziest, warm and friendliest house that side of the East coast. It was small, for now, and wasn't much. However, it was just right for a couple starting out in the world. They expected to add much more to it, with the family they were planning to raise in it.  
  
Every evening after supper, they would go out on the little beach overlooking the town and watch the sunset.  
  
"Oh Miguel, it's so beautiful on this island here at night…" Charity looked wistfully up at him standing behind her.  
  
Miguel gently squeezed her, protectively. "You make it beautiful, Charity." He said.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet. That's what I love about you. You always make me feel good," Charity sighed happily as she went on. "Our first night in our little house."  
  
"I have a better idea…" said Miguel, slyly.  
  
Charity raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Ya do?" She smiled.  
  
Miguel nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking…" He began.  
  
"And need I remind you how cute you are when you're thinking?" Charity added, scrunching up her face.  
  
"Cuter then you? No way!" Miguel laughed, kissing her adoringly. Charity giggled. "What I was thinking was… let's make love tonight right here on the beach!"  
  
"Tonight?" Charity pondered over it.  
  
"Right. Tonight."  
  
Now Charity wasn't stupid. Before she had to think a minute longer, she burst out: "Yes!! I love the idea, Miguel!!!"  
  
They began kissing passionately, falling back on the sand, with the tide rushing in around them as the sun slowly melted away over the town. It was then that Charity and Miguel's love was consummated.  
  
[9 months later]  
  
"Push, Charity! You're doing great," Miguel coached Charity as he held her hand throughout her 7 hours of labor.  
  
"I can't do this anymore! I'm too tired!" Charity whined, moaning in agony. She began to hyperventilate.  
  
"Just one more, Charity honey," Dr. Eve Russell smiled, remaining calm. "This baby is almost here!"  
  
"Just remember our breathing exercises," Miguel reminded, breathing with her.  
  
Charity sat up, partway, giving it all her might with all the strength she could muster. "Miguel… I… can't! I can't do this!" She struggled.  
  
"Yes, you can! You can!" Miguel winced in pain as she squeezed the circulation out of his hand.  
  
Finally, after one more long push, Eve cried out: "It's over!!!"  
  
Charity fell back on the pillow, out of breath.  
  
A baby's cry filled the air. "You did it, Charity! I'm so proud of you," Miguel kissed her forehead.  
  
"Hear that?" Eve asked she swaddled the baby up. "That, you two…" She came closer holding the bundle to the beaming couple. "…is the sweet sound of your newborn baby boy." Eve smiled warmly as she handed the baby over to Miguel. Miguel took hold, a bit shakily. "Got him tight, daddy?" Eve showed him how.  
  
Charity relaxed and took slow study breaths, recuperating. She managed to sit up a bit. "Let me see him." Charity smiled weakly. Miguel carried him over to her carefully. He had a momentary look of speechless overwhelm on his face. Charity reached out and gently caressed her tiny sons hand. "Hey, baby. It's me, mommy. I love you.." She whispered softly, brushing aside a tear.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone.." Eve silently slipped out.  
  
"Hey, buddy. It's your daddy speaking…," Miguel was getting all choked up himself as he awkwardly held the baby.  
  
Charity looked up, her gaze meeting with Miguel's. "Thank you. So much. For this precious gift. My, OUR, life will never be more fulfilled. It could never…" her eyes glistened like diamonds with tears.  
  
Miguel smiled, tenderly. "I love you, Charity…"  
  
"Ditto," Charity whispered. "I love you sooo much."  
  
They kissed then admired their small baby together. The blinking little face of innocence looked back at his parents with all the trust and hope in the world. His little eyes scrunched up to be able to feel the love that shone over him.  
  
[5 years later]  
  
"Antonio Martin Fitzgerald!!! You get back here right now with that bottle!!!" Charity scolded the little boy who had just stolen the bottle she was preparing for her newest little daughter, Faith Heaven.  
  
"Faith?" Charity asked down at the squawking baby. "What am I going to do with your big brother?" she asked, sheepishly.  
  
"Tony- bad boy!" Faith pointed and giggled.  
  
"Yes. Tony, a very bad boy," Charity sighed, hopeless at defeating her little bundle of terror. "To think he was so adorable as a baby."  
  
"Baby!!!! Me!!!!" Faith pointed at herself.  
  
Charity pretended to look amazed. "Wow!!! Good girl, Faith!!! That's right. Baby, that's you, sweetie." She gave Faith a big hug.  
  
"Patty cake!!!" Faith clapped her hands together, demanding to play.  
  
"Again?" Charity muttered to herself. She smiled anyway as she started to sing. "Patty cake, patty cake, bakers man, bake me a cake as FAST as you CAN!"  
  
"Look, mom! Look what I can do. I can go fast, too." Antonio shouted, whizzing through the kitchen at a tremendous rate in his little motorized truck.  
  
Charity looked up startled at the breezed that whooshed through the room. "Antonio!!! That is for outdoors only!!! Oh God. Where's Miguel?"  
  
As if on cue, the front door opened. "Honey, I'm home!" Miguel called out.  
  
"Thank God." Charity sighed with relief, going to greet him with Faith in her arms. "Daddy home! Daddy home!" Faith repeatedly clapped her hands.  
  
"Whoa!" Miguel lifted his leg up just in time as Antonio went plowing through the room in his Tonka. "Cool! A bridge!" He yelled as he went under his father's leg. Charity sat Faith in her swing. "Antonio, indoor voice, please." She pleaded.  
  
Miguel finished hanging his coat. "Honey? Are you okay? You're looking a little frazzled…" he came over and gave Charity a big hug.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that," Charity breathed in deeply, trying to relax. She heard a crash behind her. She quickly turned around, yelling: "If you break Aunt Grace's Ming vase, Tony!"  
  
"Use your indoor voice, mommy!!!" Antonio mocked her, as he was now playing pirates using a toilet plunger as a sword.  
  
"Charity, take it easy, he's just a kid," Miguel said as he massaged her shoulders, sitting down on the couch. "I know, I know," Charity rubbed her head, tiredly. "I'm just stressed, is all."  
  
"No, you're tired. You need a break from the hassles of motherhood," Miguel insisted.  
  
"No, I don't really. I enjoy it, really I do. Don't worry." She looked him hard in the eye.  
  
He stroked her hair. "I do worry. All the time. With love. I don't want to see my beautiful wife bring herself down."  
  
Charity smiled with understanding. "Well, that's very sweet of you to be so concerned, Miguel but we aren't teens anymore, we're responsible adults with a family."  
  
"I have something that will cheer you up," Miguel reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.  
  
"What's this?" Charity asked, taking it.  
  
"Open it and see…" Miguel smiled mysteriously.  
  
All the time, while eyeing Miguel, she slickly slit the envelope open and pulled out what was inside. She read the return address. Her eyes widened. "Jessica? This letter is from Jessica!"  
  
"So it says, read it," Miguel urged her.  
  
"Dear Charity and Miguel," Charity began.  
  
I miss you lots. How are the babies? I miss my niecy and crazy nephew like crazy! How are my favorite cousin and friend doing? College life is so much more then I expected. It's great! Parties every night. Our high school reunion is coming up soon, you guys! I'm flying back to Harmony especially for it. I hope to see you there. You BETTER be there. Ha, ha! Bring the kiddies, too! Looking forward to seeing you there. Give little Tony and Faith a hug and kiss from their favorite aunt.  
  
Luv ya, miss ya bunches,  
  
Jess  
  
Charity sat the letter back down. "High school reunion?" She tiled her head, thoughtfully. "Oh my gosh, that's right! Aw, isn't that sweet of Jessica?"  
  
"Very. And there's the sweet sparkle in your eyes that I love so much." Miguel put his arm around her.  
  
"Aw, Miguel," Charity cuddled into him. She looked over to the children. Antonio stopped his play to look back. "Tony, come give me a big hug, too!" Charity held out her arms to him. Antonio rushed over and instantly transformed from little devil to obedient angel. "Aw, my two special guys! I love you guys so much!" Charity smiled sweetly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything every happened to one of my babies." She glanced over at Faith, swinging happily.  
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the happy family, a dark shadow had already fallen across their happy household.  
  
[A few days later]  
  
"Mommy? Why isn't daddy coming with us to your school party?" Antonio asked, curiously from the backseat as they just got off the ferry leading from the island.  
  
Charity made her turn on the corner. "Daddy said he's going to meet us there, honey, it's closer to his work."  
  
"Oh, okay," Antonio settled back in the seat next to Faith's car seat. "Dolly!" Faith squealed and tossed her doll on her big brothers head.  
  
"Faith! Keep your stinky doll on YOUR side!" Antonio tossed it back. Faith looked at him confusingly, laughed, and threw it back.  
  
Charity laughed as she looked back in the rearview mirror. "She's just playing, Tony. Play back with her!" She encouraged.  
  
Antonio picked up the doll and made it tickle Faith. "Whoa! Flying dolly coming in for landing!" He shouted, making an explosion sound with his mouth. Faith screamed with joy as her dolly came safely back to her.  
  
Charity just rolled her eyes, smiling at them through the rearview mirror as they approached Harmony High.  
  
1  
  
2 Chapter 2  
  
The car pulled to a stop in front of the much worn building of Harmony High. "Late for class…" Charity whispered for old times sakes. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face the kids. "Well, guys, we're here! Mommy and Daddy's old school!"  
  
"Did you have homework?" Antonio wrinkled his nose.  
  
"Yes, sometimes, but just a little secret between you and me," Charity leaned in closer. Antonio listened, anxiously. "Your daddy had more homework then me, because I got mine done faster."  
  
Antonio sat back and undid his seatbelt, smiling. Faith clapped her hands, expressing her say in the conversation. Charity stepped outside and the minute she was out, she felt someone's hands go over her eyes and a muffled voice said, "Surrender your beautiful self and your kids, ma'am."  
  
Charity jumped. "Look, you, I don't who you think you are but I've got two kids in the car and I'll defend…" She stopped just as she was about to try out her Tai Bo. Miguel stood there, grinning slyly. "Miguel!" Charity swung her purse at him. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
Miguel ducked. "Surprise? Sorry."  
  
"Daddy!" came the two little voices from the car. Miguel ran to them, letting them out. He tossed Faith in the air. She giggled, happily. Charity rolled her eyes as Miguel gave her a big kiss making the kids blush shyly.  
  
"Daddy scared you, mommy," Antonio teased.  
  
"Oh, no he didn't. I knew it was you all along, Miguel," Charity smiled. Miguel looked her in the eyes, and then looked down at his watch. "We better get inside. It's cold out here."  
  
As they were going inside, Charity felt an awful dizzying feeling. A horrible wave of something evil seemed to be at the threshold of the school. She swayed back and forth slightly but caught herself in time.  
  
"Coming, Charity?" Miguel was already at the door.  
  
"Huh? How'd you get there so fast, Miguel?" Charity asked, confused.  
  
"Huh? I thought you were right behind us, well, come on, are you okay? Come get warm," Miguel said.  
  
Charity came in, shaking her head. Weird, she thought. That was so strange. Ha! If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a premonition of the future. Maybe it was being back at her old school that was causing her to have déjà vu.  
  
Charity and Miguel stood in front of their old lockers. "Hey, I wonder if I still remember my old combination." Miguel started playing with the lock.  
  
"Miguel," Charity stopped him. "These are somebody else's lockers now."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Miguel laughed. "For a minute there I could have sworn I was a teenager."  
  
"Daddy's not a teenager. He's too old!" Antonio declared.  
  
"Old?" Miguel pretended to faint. He picked Antonio up. "Did my son just call me old? I think we need to have a man to man fight about this." He tickled him. Antonio hollered in delight.  
  
Charity was adjusting Faith's bib when a loud squealing made her jump. She turned to see Jessica come racing down the hall towards her.  
  
"Oh my God! Charity! I'm so glad you could make it!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Charity and Faith, bib and all.  
  
"Hi, Jessica," Charity said, a little taken aback.  
  
"Hey, Jess," Miguel greeted, holding Antonio head over heels. "Hi, Aunt Jessica," Antonio said from his upside down state, holding out his hand to shake.  
  
"Miguel, what did you do to my nephew?" Jessica laughed. "Come here, you, give your auntie a big huggies!" She took Antonio into her arms next.  
  
"Huggies? Huggies are for babies," Antonio informed.  
  
Faith let out a squawk, demanding attention.  
  
"Who's making all that noise?" Jessica turned back to Faith and gasped. "Oh, God! Charity, Miguel! She's grown so big since the last picture." She looked teary eyed. "I missed out."  
  
"We told you, and told you to visit, Jess, but oh, no," Charity reminded her.  
  
"Don't feel bad, college is a lot more fun then hanging around us married folks," Miguel shrugged.  
  
"I can't help if I had things keeping me distracted," Jessica lowered her eyes.  
  
"So I'm your thing now?" came another voice behind them. A blonde, well- built man came and put his arms around Jessica.  
  
"Yes! One of my favorite things," Jessica leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Reese?" Charity and Miguel exclaimed at once, exchanging looks.  
  
Reese smirked at their reactions. "That's I. Former computer nerd of class 2000. How do you like the new look?"  
  
"New contacts, too? Wow, I'm impressed, buddy," Miguel nodded his approval.  
  
"You look like the WWF," Antonio wrinkled his noise.  
  
"Well, thank you, little man," Reese shook his hand. "Good handshake there."  
  
"If Faith could talk she'd say you're the most beautiful man on earth!" Charity breathed, still in awe.  
  
"She would, huh? Humph," Miguel looked insulted.  
  
"Well, with some competition," Charity tweaked his nose.  
  
"Hey! There's Kay!" Jessica pointed. "Kay! Kay! Come over here!" She and Reese started waving. Kay stood in the corner, looking very out of place in her crisp business suit, her hair done smartly up. The look of success was gleaming in her eyes.  
  
Kay looked over at the happy bunch and sighed with a womanly air. "Oh, great, just what I need. A reunion with Peppy and Perky." She had cleverly cut off as much contact as she possibly could with Charity and Miguel over the past decade. "So you can call me a sore loser. Big deal!" The teenage voice inside her said.  
  
She strolled over, casually. "Good morning, everybody," She said, cheerfully.  
  
"Kay, it's good to see you," Miguel went right over to her and hugged her.  
  
Kay still melted at the feel of his touch. "You, too, Miguel."  
  
They parted and Miguel immediately went back over to Charity and the kids. Of course, Kay thought. "Hi, kiddies!" Kay waved and gave Faith and Antonio each a big cheese. Antonio hid his face behind his mother's jeans and Faith looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"They're shy," Charity explained, sympathetically. "They never see you, Kay. We never see you at all! You should come by some time, we all miss you," Charity started to reach out to hug her cousin but Kay pulled back. Charity could tell from the look in her eyes not to go any further. Apparently, no one else saw that.  
  
"Well, you know, Charity," Kay said, politely. "I can't be everywhere at once, I'm a career woman these days. Money is my goal and I want lots of it! I was just never cut out at being a poky old housewife." She laughed, passing it off as nothing. Charity blushed, pretending not to look hurt.  
  
"As well as you deserve it all, Kay, I'm sure," Reese spoke up, forcing a laugh. Jessica cleared her throat.  
  
"Thank you, Reese, you've always been a good friend," Kay smiled.  
  
"Aren't I, though," Reese exchanged looks with Jessica.  
  
Kay looked around them, coolly. "Have any of you seen Simone?"  
  
"I don't think she's here," Jessica said.  
  
"Oh," Kay looked disappointed that her best friend wouldn't come to her rescue. "Well," She turned her nose slightly up in the air. "I didn't mean to stay for long, anyway, I'm dreadfully late for my appointment up at Crane industries. I know it's rude up and running like this, but…" She shrugged. "That's life!" She gave them each a quick hug, cringing slightly when she got to Charity and flew out of the room, leaving them all in the trail of her hurricane.  
  
They all stood in silence a few moments after Miss Diva had departed. Thankfully, they could count on one of the kids for releasing the tension in the air.  
  
"Arm wrestle!" Antonio dared Reese, holding up his little arm. The adults all laughed.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Reese hid his amusement.  
  
Antonio stared back up at him, with a completely serious face, which made it hard for Reese not to laugh back at him.  
  
"Careful, Reese," Miguel patted him on the back, humoring his son. "We'll all come to your funeral." He bowed his head on his shoulder. "Ladies, step back." He stepped in front of Charity, Faith and Jessica.  
  
Antonio stood proudly up to Reese. "You want it. Come and get it!" He yelled as if he were a macho warrior.  
  
"This is too much," Reese knelt down, putting his arm up. With Miguel as coach, it was a close game. Fortunately, Reese was able to accept his defeat like a true man, and Antonio walked away with beaming pride.  
  
They stayed at the school a bit longer, but Jessica and Reese left saying they had more intimate business to deal with and so Charity and Miguel visited with some of their old teachers and colleagues. Everyone was impressed with the cute couple and the family they had blossomed from their love. One teacher seemed extra pleased to see them. She was a student teacher back when they went there and they probably never noticed her sitting there in the back of the classrooms. Her name was Ms. Ana, who was now a psychiatrist. She was very friendly and warm and the kids, who don't normally take to strangers, took to her right away. Charity and Miguel considered for a while, and they insisted Miss Ana come baby-sit occasionally.  
  
"Oh, I would simply love to!" Miss Ana gushed, bouncing Faith on her lap. "I just love little babies, and big boys Antonio's age." She ruffled Antonio's hair, and then her cheery expression turned solemn. "I tried having a baby of my own once, but the doctor said I can never…" She stopped, lowering her eyes, hiding her emotion.  
  
Charity sat down next to her, feeling sympathy right away. "I'm sorry. I must insist you come visit us soon, and we can all get to know one another and discuss babysitting plans hopefully."  
  
Miguel nodded, quietly.  
  
"You people are so sweet!" Miss Ana dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "I think I'm going to cry."  
  
"Oh, please don't, but if it makes you feel better, go right ahead," Charity smiled.  
  
"So sweet," She wailed, and then looked at the time. "Oh dear, I have to go. Look at the time. I'm late for an appointment." She sighed.  
  
"Sorry we kept you," Charity apologized, feeling horrible.  
  
"Quite alright, here's the baby," Miss Ana handed over Faith.  
  
"You have our number. Call us!" Charity reminded.  
  
"Mm-hmm. And you have mine." She kissed Antonio on the cheek and left the room all smiles, turning back to wave to them.  
  
After she had gone and Charity was getting the kids back in order, Miguel finally spoke. "Are you sure you should have done that?"  
  
Charity stood up after zipping up Antonio's coat. "Done what? I think it's sweet. And we do owe her, Miguel."  
  
"No, we don't."  
  
"She was sitting in the back of our classes and we ignored her."  
  
"I don't even recall a teacher like her in our school." Miguel argued.  
  
"Well, see, that goes to show how much we blocked her out, come on, Miguel, let's go," Charity picked up Faith, and reached for Antonio's hand. "Antonio, sweetie, time to go home." She paused, when she grasped air instead of his little hand. "Antonio?" She looked around frantically, not seeing trace of him anywhere. No, this can't be happening. He was just here a second ago. How could a child disappear so quickly? "Antonio!" She grabbed Miguel's arm. "Miguel! Where's our son?"  
  
To be continued…. 


End file.
